Mi último susurro
by leanan-sidhe-th
Summary: Quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado ¿Como volvera a estar a tu lado? TWC      Ok ok no es un buen resumen pero me arian muy felizzz que se pasaran a leer jeje y me dejaran un coment jejeje nos vemos


Aun recuerdo ese día en el que mi mundo se acabó y llegó a su fin. El día en el que mi mundo de dulce dejó de existir y saben ¿Por qué? Pues una respuesta fácil por ÉL

Flash Black

Eran las 10 de la noche yo estaba haciendo unas cosas para el regreso a clases, aunque me molestaba tanto tener que volver a la escuela, pero encontraba el lado bueno de las cosas, pronto te vería de nuevo y por fin iría a recogerte de la casa de mis abuelos.

Vería de nuevo ese rostro tuyo que tanto ansiaba ver, ya te extrañaba.

No sé cómo a mis padres se les ocurrió la tonta idea de que pasáramos un mes alejado del otro. Prácticamente la idea nos pareció tonta pero, para ya no seguir discutiendo más accedimos, pero con la condición de que nos viéramos cada fin de semana.

Con eso quedamos contentos ya que un mes sin vernos para nada sería terrible para nosotros y para nuestra relación (sí, como lo escuchan, tenemos una relación incestuosa, pero es la más hermosa y pura de todas).

Estaba dándole los últimos toques a un trabajo en la computadora, mientras estaba cepillándome el cabello que tanto te gustaba, ese que cada que podías me acariciabas y respirabas el olor a frutas que desprendía.

Estaba en mi mundo recordando NUESTROS momentos juntos. Cuando de pronto se escucha que alguien está tocando la puerta con una insistencia que pareciera que de eso dependiera su vida.

Algo molesto, por el ruido, bajo y veo que mi madre está llorando y agarra rápido su abrigo; de pronto, siento un dolor en el pecho tan grande que pareciera que me daría un infarto, ciento dentro de mí que me quitaron una parte mía, esa sensación que es rara.

Desesperado pregunto qué es lo que está pasando y lo único que contestas es "_ahorita regresamos quédate aquí", _eso me dejó aún más confundido y no sabía por qué, pero tuve un impulso de ir corriendo a tu cuarto.

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude y me detuve enfrente de ese cubículo que se hacía pasar por tu cuarto, ya que solo los dos sabíamos que nunca lo ocupabas, ya que, siempre ibas y te escabullías en la noche hacia el mío y nos quedábamos abrazados por horas hasta que Morfeo nos acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Entré y lo primero que hice fue tirarme en tu cama aspirando tu olor era tan embriagador, a lado de la cama, en la mesa de noche descansaba una foto tuya, en donde salías sonriendo y como no, si quien la había tomado fui yo.

A lado del closet descansaba tu tan preciada guitarra, la que tanto amabas (bueno, no tanto como me amabas a mí), me dirigí hacia ella y la tomé entre mis manos, la abracé como si de ello dependiera mi vida, me dirigí con ella en brazos hacia tu cama.

Me acosté con ella aún abrazándola, y con tu recuerdo en mi mente, pronto siento mis párpados cerrándose poco a poco, no puedo luchar más contra Morfeo y me dejo vencer ante él.

Las horas se hacían minutos y los minutos segundos, así pasa en el mundo de los sueños, no quiero despertar pero sé que eso no es posible. Escucho a lo lejos que tocan la puerta no quería despertar pero como dije antes los sueños no duran mucho.

Luchando contra mi pesadez, decido a levantarme, voy bajando las escaleras, y antes de poder abrir la puerta siento de nuevo "eso", el dolor en mi corazón, siento que me arrebatan algo y me siento incompleto.

Abro la puerta y lo que veo me deja aún más confundido.

Solo veo que están mis tíos, con los ojos llorosos, los dejo pasar y ya en la sala antes de que pueda preguntar qué es lo que pasa y por qué están así, siento que me abrazan y me dice mi tía en el oído con un susurro "_tienes que ser fuerte y afrontar lo que pase, sé que lo lograrás"_.

De pronto, lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, no sé por qué pero sé que esto que me dicen tiene mucho que ver con lo de mi corazón. Pregunto desesperado, qué carajos pasa.

Lo que me dicen a continuación es algo que no me lo esperaba, me dejó en shock, solo pude poner atención en donde mi tía dice:

"_Lo que te tenemos que decir es demasiado fuerte, tus padres no están, porque están en el hospital, ya que acaba de sufrir un accidente tu hermano, en donde iba atravesando la carretera y no vio un carro y lamentablemente el carro no pudo esquivarlo y terminó atropellándolo, y ahora está en el hospital y…"_

Lo demás que dijo después ya no lo escuché, solo recuerdo que sentí de nuevo el dolor en el pecho y mi mundo se hizo negro, sentí que a lo lejos mi tío gritaba mi nombre _"Billlll". _

Desperté en mi cuarto rogando a Dios que todo fuera una estúpida pesadilla, lamentablemente no lo fue, porque, al poco rato mis tíos entraban a mi cuarto.

Me preguntaban cómo estaba, en eso momentos me importaba un tremendo cacahuate cómo estaba yo, quería saber cómo estabas tú y que fuera una mentira lo que sentía mi corazón. Me rehusaba a creerle a él, ¿cómo estar seguro cuando tu corazón te dice que tu otra mitad está MUERTO?, pero muy dentro de mí sé que lo que me dice él es verdad, solo que me quería engañar diciéndome que no.

Ahorro las fuerzas que puedo y logro poder hacer que mi garganta produzca lo único que quiero saber _"¿Cómo está?"_ es lo único que me limito a decir.

No sé por qué mi tía derrama lágrimas, o tal vez si sé pero me rehuso a creerlo, se nota que no quiere hablar, pero lo tiene que hacer, sabe que no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que me lo diga.

Veo que le da trabajo decirlo, tal vez porque tiene un nudo en la garganta, pero lo dice _"los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero… lamentablemente tu hermano murió"._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Todo lo que pasó después no lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que mis tíos me llevaron al velatorio en donde al entrar vi un ataúd, en donde suponía yo, estaba tu cuerpo tan tuyo que se parecía demasiado a mí, tal vez por eso éramos gemelos.

Con temor en mis pisadas me acerco muy lento hacia ti. Alcanzo a ver es que estabas ahí descansando, con tus ropas tan anchas que me encantaban, tu preciado percing en el labio que tanto amaba besarlo.

Te veías tan tranquilo descansando así, tan pacífico, pero la diferencia que noto a las demás veces en las que te vi así, es que, ya no late tu corazón como lo hacía antes, y el mío, que puedo decir de él, aún late, pero está roto me da la mitad de vida ya que la otra mitad la tenías tú.

Nunca lloré delante de ti. Aún me acuerdo como me decías que te encantaban mis lágrimas según tu era lo más puro de las almas y si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de ser algo de mí serias precisamente eso: MIS LÁGRIMAS.

"_Si pudiese ser una parte de ti, me gustaría elegir tus lágrima. Porque ellas son concebidas en tu corazón, nacen en tus ojos, recorren tus mejillas y mueren en tu labios que tanto amo besar" _era lo que me decías y hasta ahora le encuentro sentido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pasaron las horas y mi mamá me dijo que ya era hora de que te transportáramos al cementerio, yo no quería, pero que podía hacer no me quedaba de otra.

Antes de que sacaran el ataúd, pedí que me dejaran a solas contigo (ya que ya habían salido todos y se dirigían hacia el cementerio).

Estando ya a solas abrí el ataúd y levente me incliné y te di un casto beso en los labios, y con las fuerzas que tuve te susurré en el oído _"pronto estaremos juntos como lo prometimos, espérame que no tardaré en volver hacia ti"._

Yo sabía que me escucharías, aunque ya no estuvieras en este mundo me escuchas, nuestra conexión me lo dice.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegamos a ese lugar tan tétrico del cual me daba escalofríos el solo escuchar su nombre: Cementerio, hasta da miedo su nombre.

No me acuerdo como llegué aquí o con quien me vine, en todo el camino estuve pensando en cómo sería volverte a ver. El solo pensarlo me alegraba, no me importa que me digan que estoy haciendo algo precipitado, aunque, nadie me dirá nada, porque nadie sabe.

De hecho nadie me puede decir nada, porque ellos no saben lo que es quedarse INCOMPLETO.

Poco a poco veo como te bajan a ese lugar oscuro, quiero ir contigo, me lanzo hacia ti pero todos me agarran, ¿Por qué no entienden que no puedo estar sin ti?

La ceremonia de despedida hacia ti duró dos horas, muy poco, a mí me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo pero, como era de suponerse, mis padres me llevaron a la casa a fuerza.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

A pasado una semana, sé que te prometí que regresaría contigo pronto, pero mi mamá me vio, según ella, muy decaído así que me tenía vigilado.

En la mañana encontré el momento adecuado para ir hacia ti, ya que mis padres habían ido a comprar la despensa de la semana.

Logré escaparme de la casa, tenía que estar de nuevo contigo, le dejé una carta a nuestra mamá para que viera que estaba bien.

La carta decía:

"_Mamá:_

_Sé que te estarás preguntando en dónde demonios estoy, pues bien, sé que ya tendrás una idea cuando te leas lo siguiente:_

_Fui a recuperar el tiempo perdido y volver a encontrarme con mi otra mitad, el que hace que mi alma se complemente y se sienta en paz._

_Necesito que mi corazón se sienta completo._

_Lo siento, pero ya no puedo hacer más, yo sé que en los últimos días me has visto mejor, pero recuerda: que pueda sobrevivir no significa que todo esté bien. Y yo ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy recuperado._

_Bueno, supongo que cuando encuentres esto, yo ya estaré en otro lugar mejor, y solo me queda pedirte un favor:_

_No hagas nada para salvarme, este es mi destino estar cerca de mi mitad. Lo siento si te destrozo el corazón pero piensa que así estaré mejor._

_Nos veremos de nuevo algún día cuando Dios lo decida._

_Te quiero mucho TU Billy._

_Pd: Sé que tu corazón está destrozado ahorita pero sé que el dolor se hará menos cuando veas que así estaré más feliz y en paz, y tal vez se repare. _

_Pero sé que sabes que el dolor es insoportable y no se puede vivir asi, ahora imagínate el mío al estar toda una vida separado de quien más amo en el mundo"._

Eso fue lo único que le dije a mi mamá, supongo que ya no puede hacer nada más, como dije este es mi destino: ESTAR SIEMPRE A TU LADO.

Fin del flash back

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ahora estoy aquí, parado en frente de tu tumba, de pronto siento como me cae una gota, que debo suponer yo, se harán más constantes y se convertirá en una lluvia limpia y transparente.

Ya no tengo cabeza para nada, de hecho no siento cuando la lluvia hace acto de presencia.

Poco a poco saco la navaja que traía guardada en un estuche.

Cierro los ojos y deslizo la navaja entre mis muñecas, el sentir la sangre recorrer con ansias mis brazos me hace feliz. Me da vida, que irónico, ¿verdad?, muchos seguramente pensarán que al deslizar la navaja entre tu piel sintiendo los cortes profundamente en ti, se te va la vida poco a poco, pero en mi caso no, en mi caso eso me reconforta y me llena de vida.

Ya no tengo fuerza en mis pies para mantenerme de pie y logro sentarme, aún mantengo los ojos cerrados.

Y con mi último aliento mientras muero, logro susurrar tu nombre por última vez _"Tom"._

Aún me mantengo con un poco de fuerzas para poder escuchar a lo lejos como mi madre grita mi nombre, pero eso ya no me importa, ya no puede hacer nada.

Todo en mis sentidos se hacen más ligeros y siento como mi alma se eleva, aún mantengo mis ojos cerrados. No sé si sea por el temor de que al abrirlos, no esté a tu lado o por el simple hecho de que no tengo valor suficiente para abrirlos y verte de nuevo.

Me armo de valor y los abro, no puedo ver nada porque todo esta tan blanco, ¿esto será el paraíso? Me doy cuenta de que estoy vestido de blanco, estoy de pie cuando siento que alguien me agarra de la cintura y me susurra en el oído:

"_Te estaba esperando, tardaste un poco, pero al fin estás aquí"_

Por fin lo vuelvo a escuchar mi corazón da un vuelco y me giro hacia ti, estás tan hermoso como siempre.

Te doy un beso profundo mientras te digo _"te amo"_.

Ahora si nadie nos podrá separar juntos hasta la eternidad y más allá de eso.

Fin.


End file.
